Besos, besos, everywhere
by CCPHyuga
Summary: UA. De cómo Sakura (y su perversa táctica para lograr que sus amigos se besasen) sale victoriosa, como siempre. Aunque quizás no imaginaron que aquello funcionaría a la perfección. / Naruto/Hinata— oneshot. / Dedicado a Sucupirita.


**N/A**: Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bien, he vuelto con este sencillo y pequeño oneshot de mi **OTP **(hace tanto que no escribo OS NaruHina, a decir verdad). Va dedicado a **Sucupurita,** por haber ganado en los comentarios de **Unforgiven.** Linda, espero que te guste aunque sea un poco. He estado apagada de inspiración, y esto fue lo que surgió. En fin, sólo deseo haber cumplido realmente contigo. _(Unfogiven_ será actualizado en un par de días, para quien esté interesado).

Sin más les dejo leer en paz. Please, no se vayan sin comentar! Realmente necesito su apoyo.

Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.

* * *

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Besos, besos, everywhere****.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata le estaba enormemente agradecida a Sakura, enserio, pero aunque quisiera evitarlo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre _todo_ aquello. Sobre la supuesta _cita doble_ —sobre la que los muchachos no tenían idea, por cierto—.

Sabiendo que ya era el momento indicado, la peli rosa tomó del brazo a uno de los jóvenes y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la enorme montaña rusa de aquel parque de diversiones al que habían decidido —Sakura los obligó, para ser precisos— asistir los cuatro juntos.

— Sasuke-kun, espero que no hayas almorzado antes de venir— advirtió, sonriendo coqueta—, no sea que te pongas a vomitar.

— Sakura…— masculló él entre dientes, visiblemente molesto, con el ceño fruncido, y con el ánimo decaído. Bah, nada anormal en él—, suéltame.

Naruto llegó hasta el punto de encuentro con dos trozos de torta helada en las manos —que originalmente eran para las dos chicas— y la encontró sola. Toda sonrojada, y retorciéndose infantilmente.

— Hey, Hinata, ¿a dónde fueron Sakura-chan y el _Teme_?

Ella le sonrió nerviosa.

— Creo que fueron a las montañas rusas.

— ¡Malditos egoístas! ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros también?— sugirió sonriéndole entre dientes.

Ella casi (_casi, casi_) cede, pues su sonrisa es tan atrapante que al observarla sería capaz de aceptarlo todo. Sin embargo, vagamente, recordó el plan que Sakura le sugirió. Hinata no sabía si aquello realmente era para ayudarla con Naruto o para conseguir ella misma algo de tiempo con el Uchiha. De cualquier manera, mejor era obedecerla antes de terminar con alguna extremidad rota (o que Naruto terminara así, en todo caso).

— Eh, n-no gracias, Naruto-kun. Comí demasiado antes de venir y no creo que sea capaz de aguantarlo…— al ver el rostro de decepción del chico, su corazón se estrujó. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable—. L-lo siento.

— No hay problema…— él sonrió y se rascó la nuca—, de todas maneras, puedo esperar…— lanzó forzosamente—. ¿Nos sentamos en aquellos banquillos?

Ella supo el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con tal de hacerle compañía. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo libre? ¡Malditas hormonas!

— G-gracias…— ella le sonrió al tiempo en que él le tendía un trozo del pastel, y comenzaba él a saborear el otro.

Durante minutos parlotearon estupideces sobre lo buena pareja que harían Sakura y Sasuke. Y, cuando él se distrajo repentinamente, ella se dio cuenta de que era el momento ideal para llevar a cabo el plan.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Han tardado…— dijo él girando levemente el rostro hacia el otro sector del gran parque.

Hinata aprovechó y colocó el pastel muy cerca del rostro de Naruto, a modo de que, cuando él lo volviera a girar, un poco del chantillí se posara sobre sus mejillas. Todo surgió como lo esperaba, él giró el rostro, y la crema blanca quedó impregnada en muy cerca de sus ojos.

— Lo siento…— se apresuró ella en decir.

Él se encontraba extrañado, mas no hizo más que sonreírle con calma, y asentir.

— Tranquila, no—

Pero antes de que llevara la servilleta al rostro para limpiarse, ella lo atacó y retiró toda la deliciosa crema con los labios. Él quedó petrificado. Mientras ella besaba con dulzura sus mejillas, toda sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza, valga la redundancia, él creía que estaba en un sueño extraño, pero agradable.

— ¿Hinata?

Ella enseguida desvió el rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y el corazón latirle a mil por hora, mientras se repetía mentalmente que era una idiota por obedecer los consejos de alguien que se animaba a todo y no era una cobarde como ella.

Claro, Sakura podría conseguir a cualquier chico de esa manera, pues era guapa y sensual, no una reverenda tontuela y despistada como ella. Estaba segura de que si la peli rosa estuviese en su lugar, hubiera conseguido a Naruto en tan sólo cuestión de minutos.

Un silencio algo incómodo —para ella— reinó el lugar durante unos segundos. Ella, lentamente (_muy_ lentamente), levantó el rostro a fin de posarlo nuevamente en el de él. ¿Y si se enojaba con ella?

Oh, cielos. Era tan tonta.

— Naruto-kun yo—

Detuvo el rostro a medio camino cuando sintió algo frío rozarle la mejilla. Naruto había colocado la cuchara muy cerca de ella, por lo que un poco de la crema también fue a parar a sus sonrosadas mejillas. Ella, más que sorprendida, lo observó y vio la enorme sonrisa que él le estaba dedicando.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, y se sintió desfallecer cuando él se acercó a limpiarle la mejilla con aquella lamida. El roce fue casi nulo, pasando apenas la lengua por la nívea piel de Hinata, quien quedó tersa y con el corazón a punto de salir del pecho.

Lo observó interrogante y él sonrió zorrunamente.

— Pensé que no te importaría si te lo cobraba.

Hyûga se enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

Uzumaki lanzó una carcajada. Ella como siempre era tan adorable. Tanto, que daban ganas de seguir con aquel jueguito estúpido. Tomó un trozo más de pastel, se lo llevó a la boca, y lo que quedó de chantillí en la cuchara, lo dirigió nuevamente al rostro de la chica. Ella hizo un movimiento instintivo, y la crema fue a parar a la punta de su nariz.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

Él procedió, y con un beso suave retiró el contenido de la nariz de la chica, quien quedó tiesa y —cómo no— sonrojada.

— ¿Esto es la guerra?— inquirió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Ella sonrió con timidez y sumergió su cuchara en la torta helada que traía en aquella bandejita. El aroma a frutilla inundó las fosas nasales de Naruto en cuanto la cuchara de la chica se desvió hacia su nariz.

— S-sí, la guerra.

— Hecho.

Una nueva mancha de chantillí se denotó cerca de los orbes perlados de la joven chica. Un nuevo beso, un estremecimiento, y risas ocasionales se hicieron presentes.

Y así transcurrieron los minutos. Hinata y Naruto jugando a las cremitas y los besitos inocentones en aquel banquillo del parque de diversiones. Bien que Sasuke y Sakura pudieron haber sido secuestrados por un ejército de zombies, y ellos no lo habrían notado.

Se estaba acabando el pastel, y el rubio preparó el mejor trozo —lleno de chantillí— para el final. Lástima que la cuchara se le desvió de las manos y la crema fue a parar a un lugar no muy esperado: los labios y… un poco más cayó en los senos (cubiertos por la tela de su atuendo, obviamente).

En cuanto Hinata se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban cubiertos de aquel contenido cremoso, y se puso a pensar qué implicaba _aquella_ localización; quiso desaparecer. No porque no quisiera que Naruto la besara en los labios —porque realmente eso lo estaba esperando hacía más tiempo del que se podría imaginar—, sino porque no estaba segura de poder o no hacerlo bien. Nunca antes había besado a nadie, y aquello la avergonzaba en demasía.

— Hinata…— él también estaba levemente avergonzado, pero simplemente se dedicó a observarla fijamente, aguardando cualquier reacción en la chica. No le haría nada que ella no quisiera.

— Yo… yo…— la Hyûga creía que colapsaría. No quería que él se enfadara con ella, o que su amistad se arruinara por haberse besado. Lo mejor era prevenir.

En un movimiento más que apresurado, se relamió los labios en pos de que nada de chantillí quedara en ellos. Posteriormente retiró con un dedo la crema que había caído sobre su blusa, y lo lamió igual de rápido. Se lamentó por ser tan cobarde, y observó al chico con vergüenza.

Él la observaba serio, como si nunca la hubiera visto. Ella se sintió algo cohibida, y se apresuró a preguntar: — ¿S-sucede algo?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no, tranquila…— Uzumaki sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con algo de nerviosismo, el cual ella no notó—. ¿Sabes? Eso… eso se vio como si me pidieras a gritos un beso…— claro, él era Naruto, y en su _bocota_ no cabían más que estupideces por soltar.

¿Qué? ¡No era culpa suya no poder reprimirse un sentimiento!

Si tan sólo Hinata supiera lo que le causó aquella repentina serie de movimientos cargados de sensualidad. Ella no lo notó, pero él quedó algo… perturbado.

— Eh, eh, no… no…— ella, en cambio, no notó el tono sugerente que poseyó aquella acotación realizada por el chico, y se avergonzó. Pues pensó que para él fue una ofensa que ella haya planeado a propósito —Sakura lo hizo— aquella estúpida y anticuada táctica para que él la besara—. L-lo siento, de verdad, yo… No quería…

Naruto suspiró. Ella era demasiado inocente. Y él no tenía idea sobre los deseos de ella. Era lo más seguro mantenerse en su posición y no incomodarla intentando besarla o algo parecido.

— Jeh, sólo fue una broma…— aclaró sonriendo tenuemente, comenzando a levantarse del banquillo—. Vamos a buscar a Sakura-chan y al _Teme_. Este parque es enorme, se está haciendo tarde, y lo mejor será no separarnos.

— S-sí.

Hinata lo observó atentamente. Su expresión divertida de hacía unos momentos había desaparecido por completo. Se sentía pésimo. No debió intentar todo aquello, debió conformarse desde el principio con una amistad. ¡Era tan egoísta!

Caminaron durante varios minutos en silencio.

Ella estaba demasiado preocupada. No quería que él se enojara en serio. Sería un juego sucio más por parte del destino hacia ella. Estaba a segundos de abrir la boca para cerciorarse de que él no estuviera enfadado, pero él fue más rápido.

— Oye, Hinata.

— ¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

Él la observó con una repentina sonrisa ensanchada, mientras apretaba los puños. Ella quedó pasmada.

— ¿Sabes? Un beso robado siempre sabe mejor que uno pedido.

— ¿A-a qué te refier—

Y sí.

Él tenía toda la razón.

Aquel era un beso dulce, muy dulce e inexperto. Que calló más de un deseo. Porque Naruto no lo soportó más. Porque necesitaba sentir los labios de Hinata deslizándose sobre los suyos. Sus labios siempre le representaban una tentación, y más aún cuando se encontraban embarrados de crema. Y se ven tan vulnerables siempre.

De pronto comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, de hacerle saber que es querida.

Hinata lo observó sorprendida al separarse, mientras buscaban cómo recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido en aquel beso al comienzo suave, y luego posesivo. Él le sonrió, y su corazón nuevamente quiere salírsele del pecho.

— ¿P-por…qué tú—

— Eres hermosa, Hinata —le sonrió aún más y le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara—. Vamos a buscarlos.

Su corazón palpitó con aún más fuerza. El sonrojo no desaparecía, y temblaba ligeramente. En cambio, decidió tomar la mano que él le ofrecía, para comenzar a caminar juntos.

La mano de Naruto era tan cálida, que Hinata no podía sentirse más reconfortada. Siempre quiso sostenerla de ese modo, y caminar junto a él. Por fin se le estaba dando aquella oportunidad.

— Hinata.

— ¿Hm?

La besó una vez más. Tomándola completamente por sorpresa, sin soltar sus manos. De manera apasionada, pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Ella, no tuvo más opción que volverle a responder.

Y sí, efectivamente los besos robados sabían mucho mejor.

Y parecía que no podían dejar de besarse. Sus besos eran tan embriagadores, que podían estar horas y horas deslizando sus labios entre sí, luchando por ver quién tomaba el control, degustando sus lenguas. Todo. Era perfecto.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?— inquirió luego él, jadeante, al separarse luego de largos minutos de estarse besando. La miró a los ojos, y sus miradas quedaron prendidas una en la otra.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Debía ser un sueño.

Aún sentía la cálida mano de Uzumaki sosteniéndola, así que corroboró que definitivamente no estaba soñando. Oh por dios. ¡Él en verdad se lo estaba pidiendo!

¿Había necesidad de preguntar?

¡Su respuesta era obvia! ¿Quién podría negarse a alguien como Naruto?

— ¡S-sí! —se ruborizó—, si quiero salir contigo, Naruto-kun.

— Qué bien…— él le sonrió entre dientes, algo divertido. Ella ni siquiera dudó y aquello lo alegró—. Entonces…—

— ¿Quieres callarte?

Antes de que Naruto besara nuevamente a Hinata, escucharon unas voces conocidas detrás de ellos. Se voltearon extrañados, y divisaron a sus dos amigos discutiendo. Uno, con rostro de ira; la otra, con visible malestar.

— ¡No me hables así, Sasuke-kun! —recriminó la peli rosa, indignada—. Es _tú_ culpa después de todo, que te haya ensuciado. ¡No me sostuviste cuando el pinche carrito bajaba!

El rubio y su nueva novia reían a un costado. Se abrazaron, y decidieron ignorarlos.

— Pff…— el azabache la observó con fastidio—, ¿quién mierda se imaginaría que me vomitarías encima? Si tú la siempre fuerte Sakura que _no_ se marea en los juegos.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —chilló—. Si me abrazabas, hubiera estado concentrada en tu rico aroma, y no me hubiera sentido mal.

— ¡Claro! Yo soy adivino…— sonrió sarcástico el Uchiha—. No seas ridícula. Es tu culpa por haberte comido aquel pastelillo antes de subirnos. ¡Tú misma me dijiste que no coma nada, y no hiciste más que embarrar tu boca, y llenarte al pedo!

— ¡Quería un _puto_ beso! ¿No lo entiendes?— recriminó ella—. Se _suponía_ que me besarías al ver mis labios llenos de crema, genio.

— ¿Y cómo mierda iba yo a saber eso?

— Usando tu maldita cabeza.

— Hn.

Ambos observaron de pronto cómo Naruto y Hinata prácticamente se arrancaban mutuamente los labios con aquel algo exagerado y sediento beso.

Sasuke pensó que quizás podría darle a Sakura lo que quería, siempre y cuando ella se lavase la boca antes. Y Sakura pensó en lo lindos que se veían, y todo gracias a su idea.

Pero él estaba con la ropa llena de vómito, y ella sólo quería bañarse, pues se sentía horrible, y olía increíblemente mal. Así que… pensaban que un Naruto y una Hinata tan despreocupados, besándose, en medio de _sus_ desgracias…

No podían cabrearlos más.

— Y ustedes…— hablaron a dúo observándolos—. ¡Ya _dejen_ de besarse!

.

.

.

.

.

**~owari~**

* * *

**Nota:** LOL. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de llegar hasta acá. Si notaron algún error, estaría enormemente agradecida si me lo comentaran ^^

A los fans de esta pareja tan hermosa, les invito a pasar por **Unforgiven.** Prometo no decepcionarlos.

Sin más, me despido cordialmente, esperando propina (reviews) XD

**¿Reviews?**

**Noe** _fuera._


End file.
